Hidden Scars
by itsallisonnn
Summary: To start off , Beca love Chloe with everything she had ... But were the sights of the scars Beca had be too much for the redhead to take in ? Beca finds herself in no desire to be alive . Will Chloe come around and love the brunett? Thats for me to know and you to find out!
1. chapter 1

Hi Guys! This is my first story . Hope you like it!

 **It has been a long few years of the being a bella , but beca may not be one for too much longer ..**

 **Becas POV:**

Fuck, she's so beautiful. I keep staring at the red heads beautiful locks of hair and ocean-blue eyes, hoping the ginger won't notice .

"Bec? You okay ? You seem kind of .. out of it" Chole said in a concerned voice from the living room of the apartment. Amy , Aubrey, Stacie , C.R ( Cynthia Rose ) , and Emily decided to get an apartment together and all pay different bills and sections that was required to stay . We had assigned dues for the month .. Shit I don't care as long as the rent gets paid . I suddenly snap back into it when I hear Chloe call my name once more . "Becs?" Her eyes locked with mine . Fuck! Did she catch me staring ?! " y-y-yeah I'm.. I'm fine" I said back to the ginger looking at me as she lay on the couch . " I'm just going to uh... go to our room.. night Chlo" I said darting out of the living room . I ran down the hall and into the room that I shared with Chloe. Shit. Shit.Shit.Shit.Shit! I bet she caught me staring! How could I be so stupid! I start pacing the room frantically, I know what I need .. I crack open the door and see Chlo still sitting on the couch watching a television show . Yes! I run to my side of the dresser and lift up the pile of clothes I had neatly folded on top of a little box thatheld my razor , lighter , and pills.

I anticipated at which one I wanted and finally I just grabbed my razor. All I could do was keep on thinking about how such an idiot I was .. and with every thought of this , came a punch from stomach and a cut from the metal blade . My arm grew numb of pain and blood gushed from my arm and legs . After what seemed like endless minutes of cutting , I clean up and take a bath . Usually taking a bath burns the shit out of the fresh cuts and I deserved it . I hop out of my t-shirt and shorts and grab some pajama pants and a long - sleeved shirt to wear when I got out of the bath. Then my phone buzzed , I picked it up and saw it was a text from Chlo.

 _Chloe:_

 _Hey becs, I'm going to be on my way to bed soon. Be excepting a talk when I get in there :)_

I hurried to get into the steaming hot bath before she came into the room so she wouldn't see me as I got dressed .. believe me , Chlo did not care , for Pete's sake , she walked in on me at the showers !

I stepped into the bath and let out a yelp at the burn as it made contact with my skin and cuts.. and then I heard Chlo walk in the bedroom door . "Hey becs? I'm gonna get dressed for bed , I'll be waiting here on my side of the bed" She said ever so softly with so much compassion it seemed like .

And then I remembered it ... I never put the "box of hurt" (that's what I call it) back into my dressser under my clothes , and it laying on the bed ! Fuck! How am I going to explain this to Chloe ?! I know she saw them , she just isn't saying anything about it !

My heart drops ... I don't want to leave the painful bath . I don't wanna be alive . I don't wanna do anything but sit here and hate myself for being so stupid. I know Chlo's going to never look at me the same !

 **Chloes POV:**

I wonder what Becas staring at. I let a smirk go across my face but quickly wipe it off before Beca sees. I have a slight feeling the brunette might be attracted to me , but say nothing to her about it because I do not feel the same towards...the same sex... Ahh what the hell ? Why I don't I just come out and ask her ? " I'm just going to uh... go to our room.. night Chlo" Beca said , almost nervously. Unsure if Beca was feeling fine , I let her go to the room for a little while and shit her a short text .. She didn't reply . Maybe she just wasn't feeling too well , so I waited a little while longer and decided to go to our room and get ready for bed . I made sure Beca was aware I was in the room with a quick remark. And then I saw it... A little box laying on Becas side of the bed .

How adorable , I thought to myself. I know I probably shouldn't go through it , but I'm going to anyways ... we're close enough right ? Right . I assured myself before quickly opening the box to see multiple blades , a lighter and pills .

 _Beca hurts herself ?!_ I say quietly as tears begin to roll down my face . But it wasn't my place to snoop , so I simply act as I never saw it and turn on the Tv , got dressed , and waited for Beca to get out.


	2. Hidden Scars: Chapter 2

**Becas POV:**

There's no reason in moping , I try and encourage myself to do, what I thought was impossible at least, to talk to the redhead about my feelings toward her and at least try to explain myself about the box of hurt . I threw on my pajamas and creeked open the door to find Chloe laying on the bed watching a movie , sometime about you before me .. me before you? I don't know , I just know she was watching it . I noticed my box was still just laying there. By this time I noticed Chlo looking at me just peeking out the bathroom door . " Hey Becs" Chlo said . Hey Chlo , I responded . " Can we talk?" She then replied ... My heart sank . I walked over to the bed and put it back in the dresser.. she'd already seen it so there was no point in trying to hide it . Then I laid in the huge California King sized bed we shared . ( All of us had one . It was 2 people to one room, one bathroom , 2 closets , and one bed)

I waited silently as she paused the Tv and turned over on her other side to face me . " Beca.. I know about it " Chlo said heartfeltly . My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach , did she know about my undying love for her .. or did she know about the box ? My head was spinning and I found myself searching for words to speak .. but there was nothing. Nothing I could say at that moment could make anything better .

 **Chloe's POV:**

I gathered up the courage to tell Beca I knew she hurt herself , but Beca didn't respond . She just sat there , staring off into space. We both just sat there motionless , soundless. Waiting on her to respond was heart breaking so I simply rolled back over and went to sleep. Then I had quite and odd dream ..

( Chloe's Dream)

"I love you so much" Beca said as she was on top of me.

She gave me warm kisses on my neck which made the hair on my arms raise up .

Beca! ,I let out a soft moan . I'm.. I'm not sure we should do this .. I've never did anything with a girl..

Beca stopped kissing my neck looked me into my eyes and planted a kiss on my lips and said, " Then I better show you how good it is "

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP *

The sound of Becas alarm . I know it by heart , every day , 5 o'clock . I felt her begin to get out of bed for her morning run, and something in me made me jolt my hand to hang onto her wrists. I felt the marks where she had cut at it . She pulled away and turned on the light .

Beca come here! I told her in a shaky voice . She's turned around and laid back down . " What Chlo?" She said half-heartedly. Beca , let me see you wrists. A tear rolled down her face .. and that broke my heart . She didn't pull away when I went to grab her arm . I raised up her sleeves and saw that they we're extremely bruised , blood-stained, deep knashes in her skin, burned and terribly skinny. I never realized how skinny she was. She had taken off her pants like she does every night secretly thinking I don't know she did and her thighs ... oh her thighs .. her thighs looked ten times worse than her arms . Why do you do this? I asked her . " I.. I don't know ." Beca said tears flowed down her face and onto her slit wrists . She looked away . Without even thinking I turned her head back to where she was facing me and kisssed her .

 **Becas POV:**

Holy shit! Is this really happening?! Did Chlo just kiss me ?

For some reason I was still crying but pulled away from the kiss. _What the fuck are you doing ! You've been waiting for this all your life and you're pulling away ? Beca what the fuck, get a hold of yourself_

I didn't know the next move , but just did what I felt I wanted to do . I was living all of my dreams in once .

I leaned in for another kiss, she kissed back ! _Oh my God , she's still kissing back! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!_

I pulled her on top of me and she put her hands on my neck and started laying hot kisses on my neck , leaving red bruises. They were sexy though. I made another move to pull off her tank top and she took off her pajama shorts. She leaned down from the position on top of me and whispered into my ear " ( chuckled) did you think I was the only one getting undressed ?" And began to unbutton my long sleeved shirt .

There we were , both gazing into each other's eyes , both laying in nothing but underwear .

Chloe looked beautiful . Even though we both just woke up, she had a lacy red bra and lacy underwear to match . It was so sexy . Chloe began grinding on my hips for her own pleasure I suppose. _If anyone is going to please her ... it's going to be me_ .. I wildly thought to myself and flipped her over so I was on top of her . I kissed her lips slowly , trying to slow down the pace so it'll last longer. I began tracing her back line and unhooked her bra. She tossed it on the floor. I kissed her neck leaving bruises , and moved my way down I stopped when I got to her stomach noticing how thin she was but I still kept going. I looked up at her looking for the okay to continue, she winked at me, laid her head back and let out a moan. I teased her a little, licking her clit ever so slowly before sticking my tongue into the red heads clit. She moaned " Beca" I smirked and looked up at her . "I wanna taste me " She said smiling and biting her bottom lip. I moved back up held her hands down and kissed her . It seemed like our tongues were wrestling each other. Then out of no where she stopped , kisses my forehead and said we'll talk about this later .


	3. That one night

Hey everyone ! I'm sorry I left you all with a cliff hanger.. but I just have been busy lately and not as free as I used to be to sit down and write story's . I hope you enjoy it tho ;)

Becas POV:

I stormed into the kitchen raged . WHAT THE FUCK CHLOE ?! You fucking lead me on knowing I like you , hell im in love with you. And then you blow me off ?!?! Tell me you don't have a toner for me ! I'm such a fucking idiot to think you actually like me ! You're such a tease !

" calm down babe" Chloe said with a smirk.. " I only did that because i wanna show you something after I get my shower" oh fuck Chloe .. why didn't you stop me ? I was gonna keep going . I'll wait for you in the room.

( 35 mins later )

I had nearly fell asleep when I heard Chloe knocking on the door . It's open ! I saw the door freaking open . Ho-ly . Shit.

Chloe had on a red lace bra and a red lace see through underwear . If I didn't have a toner for her , I did now !

I was staring at her unremarkable body at how sexy she was. Feeling yourself a tad bit ? " What do you mean ? This is what I wear to bed _every night . "_ Chloe said with a smirk. " Wannna see a trick ?" She said after noticing my eyes still not having moved from her red see through lace panties . Then I heard her chuckle and say " Earth to Beca, see something you like ?" .

( I'm going to start using different text structures , sorry )

Chloe's POV:

 _I know she's got to be turned on.. I mean hell she won't stop looking at my crotch._

I walked over to Becas side of the bed and slowly eased myself on top of the Burnett. Looking dead into her eyes before bending down to lay a heated kiss on her lips . I felt her pushing up her hips in the notion to meet mine , at this I decided to take her shirt off , her pants were already off . I kissed her neck , leaving bruises wherever I went . I was going to return the favor , I went down to the line of her stomach stopping at her underwear line looking up at her to get the okay . However, the Burnett's head was back against the headboard and her hands were holding onto the bedpost . I smirked at the sight of Beca letting go before I pulled her underwear off and slowly teased her . I breathed ever so slightly against her body before I pulling back up to kiss her on her soft lips. We laid there gazing into each other's eyes with such intimacy while I slowly moved my hand back down unnoticeably and slipped one finger in kissing her as I felt a moan let out into my mouth.

I slowly moved my fingers , " You're a fucking tease " she said . Eyes still locked with mine . " oh really ? " i responded as I stuck another finger in.. " am I still now ?" I said with a smirk . Beca moved her hand onto of mine begging me to speed up the tempo . I pulled my fingers out and licked the sopping wetness of them with a mischievous smile on my face . Beca bit her lip and asked me " let me cum for you " . I automatically presumed back to what I was doing , this time thrusting my tongue into her while rubbing her clit with my other hand . I felt beca arch her back as I helped her ride out her high . Then I felt Becas index finger pull my head back to meet her lips .

Becas POV:

As I rode out my high, I remembered I had to return the favor to the redhead . I pulled her up to meet my lips before I slid my hand down her red laced underwear suddenly realizing she was still clothed . Not caring , I snatched them off before gripping her ass . Her ass was so big ! Giving Chlo a booty rub took so long because it was so much ass to hold , but I didn't mind . I flipped us over not wasting anytime to rerun the favor when I heard the door open and saw Amy " HOLY SHIT ! It's BLOWE "Amy yelled

" it's not what it looks like" Chlo said . " oh really ? Cause I looks like you two were fucking the shit out of each other " Amy said . Mouth still wide open.." I came over to borrow some shoes from either of you two but never mind .. sheesh , I'll keep this between us for the Our friends sake" she closed the door and I rolled over off of Chloe rubbing my face and rubbing my hands through my head .

" it's okay " Chlo said kissing lightly on my neck.. " we'll just finish this later "

She laid on my arm as I cuddled her , there we laid falling asleep into each other's arms . I sat there staring at the ceiling fan spin in circles . I fell asleep faster than expected...


	4. Just a house

Okay, for all of those readers that have read Hidden Scars, I sincerely apologize .. I have been very , very busy and will try to finish this as soon as possible .

PS: leave comments on what you want the next chapter to be like . ;) thanks .

( SELF HARM TRIGGER)

Beca thinking :

That night I had a dream. A dream about Chloe . And how I wanted so eagerly to tell her I love her and tell her my problems . But another failure that makes me idiotic every day occurs and completely and totally destroys me .

Becas POV:

The next day I woke up and rolled over to see that the beautifu redhead that once lay beside me was gone . I began to panick, however to my reassurance Chlo was in the kitchen making breakfast . "You .. you didn't have to " I let out a low murmmer and wiped my groggy eyes .

" silly of course I did ! Just wanted to make you feel special." Chlo said back to me. I never knew how a messy bun couldn't look messy , but it didn't on Chlo.

We ate breakfast and I showered , I soon discovered that Chloe had yoga and I myself do not participate in any physical activity.. other than sex. I could have sex all day. But not just with anyone. With Chloe fucking Beale .

" BYEEEE BABE" Chlo yelled from her car as she drove away from the house .

The phone rang .

It was my dad .

Always GREAT news with my asshole of a father.

Chloe's POV:

Yoga is just a simply way to release all the stress and emotions I've held in. It works a lot better than the whole anorexica problem I had / have.

Unfortunately , i didn't get much work out in, all I could think about was Beca.

Beca , her thin, fragile , body. Sometime do delicate but yet could be dealt with such force , such passion . The girl that once lay under me, on top of me , beside me . Her dark blue eyes , her hair , her strange amusements to things I couldnt imagine .

And then I realized .

I fucking love , Beca.

So I decided it was time to surprise her .

I exited my class and drove off to the realiters office down the road and spend an astonishing $167k on a house for just me and beca . It was what I had left of my dads gift.


End file.
